Diary Of Alice
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: Ever since Alice went to Eirin to get the sleeping pills, her dreams have never been better. To help remember them, she writes them down. One night though, the puppeteer wishes it would come true. *Oneshot! An Alice/Marisa fic, rated M for mature content*


Alice slowly woke up in her bed as the sun streamed from her window. She groaned a bit, rubbing her eyes as she threw the covers off herself, dolls catching them folding them on the bed as their master got off. Alice reached for a comb, brushing down sticking up hairs then throwing her hairband on her head to keep the hairs down. She yawned as she took off her night gown and threw on her normal wear, the dolls catching the night gown as she threw it to the floor. She sighed walking into the kitchen and grabbing a book and a pen as she passed a table. She opened it and began to write in it.

"Diary,

I had that dream again...the pills Eirin gave me really do work, but I think I'm starting to experience some additional side effects. Lemme start from the beginning to make things more clear.

It was the middle of the night and I had my window open. It was a hot and muggy evening and the stickiness of the air still hung around. What woke me that night was a large gust of wind that blew some leaves inside my bedroom and brushed across my face, waking me. I sighed as I got up, closing the window. I quickly got to bed to try and get some sleep, as Marisa wore me out throughout the day trying to stop her from stealing Patchouli's books. But, Marisa will be Marisa. Anyway, I couldn't get back to sleep and the night was still young, so I got up, got dressed and went outside to meet Marisa. She was usually up at this time as her mushrooms glow in the dark more then in the light, so finding them would be easier to say the least. I started for Marisa's house. The journey was oddly long at night, but I had Shanghai and Hourai with me to keep myself entertained. It lasted for a short while, but a strong gust of icy wind blew through the trees, chilling me to the bone. I had on only a light robe and it did little to keep me warm. I wanted to turn around and go back to my house for the night, but I was already more then halfway to Marisa's house, so walking back would be a stupid idea. Within a matter of a few minutes, I reached Marisa's small abode. I looked around the house a bit to see if the witch was gathering her mushrooms, but to no luck. I wandered a bit farther from the house and still no sight of the black clothed girl. With that, I walked back to Marisa's house, moving over towards the door and knocking. No response came from inside, so I tried the doorknob. Unlocked.

I opened the door, quietly sliding inside. 'She kept her door unlocked..' I chuckled. '..she would just steal..I mean, borrow, the items that other thieves would steal from her, so whats the point in locking the door.' I said to myself in a low voice, as not to wake the witch inside. I looked around. The house was empty save for the piles upon piles of clutter, trash and stolen books from Patchouli. I quietly walked into her bedroom, to see the witch sleeping on the bed, lightly covered in a thin nightgown and light sheets. I smiled lightly as I tried to make my way over to her, but stopped at the foot of her bed. Her window was open, the blinds were drawn up, letting in the silver moonlight from the full moon. I gazed upon her beauty. Her skin never looked so beautiful as it did that night with the moonlight on her skin. Her,fair, long, golden hair had a magical light to it in the silver moon light. She was spread out over the bed, her right arm over her forehead. I smiled happily as I fiddled with some puppetry string I kept with me. I gazed at it and a light smirk traveled across my face. I gently walked over to her and pulled out four, long strings from the supply. I looked at Marisa, making sure she was asleep. She moved a bit, but stayed in her deep sleep. I gently tied her ankles to the bed post, keeping my eyes on her face, making sure she stayed asleep. I crept up to her wrists and slowly grabbed her left wrist, tying it to the other bedpost. I slowly walked around to the other side, and did the same to her right arm. Marisa was still in a deep sleep and I sat down next to her, gently stroking her cheek with my hand. The fair witch smiled at this calming motion and adjusted herself, but the puppetry strings kept her still. She had no clue about the wires though and was still sighing contently as I caressed her cheek. I smiled, then moving down to kiss her forehead. She muttered something, but she never woke up from her deep sleep. I slowly kissed her, moving down towards her cheek. Marisa giggled lightly as she adjusted herself again, but to still no luck. I moved my lips over her's, kissing her passionately.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing my lips locked with her's. She struggled a bit, soon managing to get her lips off of mine. 'ALICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ~ZE?' she yelled to me, tugging at the strings. 'AND WHY AM I TIED UP?'. I giggled as I slowly got up from the bed. 'Mari, I've been waiting to do this for a long time now.' I said to her. 'And now, I finally can'. 'Eh? Do what~ze?' The golden haired witch asked, nervous. 'This...' I said to her walking over to her and kissing her again. Marisa tried to fight me off, but it wouldn't work. With her arms and legs tied, she couldn't fight back. And oddly enough, she didn't fight back as much as I thought she would. She gladly accepted it. Soon I pulled away from her lips, still staying next to her. She looked at me with her golden eyes, a mix of fear and excitement filled them. I giggled lightly as she looked at me. 'What now~ze?' she asked. 'You had to tie me down to do that?'. 'No.' I replied. 'I tied you down to do this.' I said, grabbing the top few buttons of her night gown and undoing them. 'Wh-wh-what are you doing~ze?' she asked in a panic. I giggled again, kissing her bare body lightly. I moved down to her bare chest, lightly kissing her breast. 'S-stop that~ze!' she demanded. 'Nope.' I said, licking around the nipple. She gasped lightly, but bit her lip to hold back. 'Ya like it don't ya?' I asked, grabbing her other breast and massaging the nipple while licking the other. Marisa let out a gasp of pleasure, then groaned in joy. 'Yes you do my little thief.' I said, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on her nightgown. I looked at her beautiful body, the silver moonlight still pouring over her. I moved down to kiss her body, slowly moving to her hips as I heard Marisa moan in pure joy. She looked down at me for a few seconds the laid her head back on her pillow. 'Hey Ali? Can you untie me?' she asked. 'Aw, you don't like it like this?' I asked, sad. 'I do, but um...it's getting weird staying like this~ze.' she said. 'Alright fine. Anything for you my little love puppet.' I said, untying her ankles. I walked up to her and undid her wrists, suddenly, she pulled me down on top of her and kissed me as I kissed her before. Our hands moved around each other as I felt her strip me naked. I smiled as we kissed, feeling her hands massage my body, moving their way up to my breasts. She gently rubbed them, light moans of joy escaping my mouth as we kissed. Her hands began to move towards my hips, and I did the same to her. Her fingers began to move wildly and I let out numerous moans of joy, Marisa doing the same a few seconds after. Minutes went by of this and Marisa stopped, panting. 'I have a better idea~ze.' She said, telling me to stay the way I was. She got out from under me and entered in the same position, only reversed this time. I felt something wet, her tongue. I began to the do the same, then I felt something hard hit my head. My eyes opened and I looked around. It was day light. My dream was over. I'm guessing my movements caused Shanghai to fall from the shelf above me bed, waking me from that, wonderful dream of mine. How I wish I could relive it again, I want to continue a dream that beautiful, but alas, dreams never almost always never continue. I'm left with wild fantasies of what could have happened as I write this down, and how I wish at least one of them where true...Alice Margatriod."

Alice sighed as she closed the book and put her pen down on the nearby table. She got up from her chair and looked outside the window, seeing a familiar black shadow walk up to her house. "Hey Mari!" Alice yelled to her from her house.

"How's it goin' Alice?" Marisa asked.

"Ah, you know. Same old same old." Alice giggled.


End file.
